


О роли в истории

by Contesina



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2012, Gen, Humor, Legal Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об американском культурном наследии, дятлах, страшной тайне и сложностях адвокатской профессии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О роли в истории

— Я пришел сюда в двенадцать часов ночи через черный вход, с цветочным горшком в руках для маскировки, нацепил черное пальто и подвернул ногу на лестнице. Кто-нибудь может включить свет и объяснить, что все это значит?  
— Да не в лицо мне, Диана!  
— Илай, потерпи. Или сам поверни свою зеленую лампу куда надо. Уилл, у нас встреча с клиенткой, которая не хочет внимания таблоидов. Ее привел Илай.  
— Не надо перекладывать всю ответственность на меня, она такая странная уже много лет.  
— А при чем тут я? И что за дело?  
— Уилл, мы еще сами не знаем. Теоретически, это был развод. Но практически сейчас у нас может оказаться гражданский иск о нанесении вреда культурному наследию.  
— Чего?  
— Илай, бери и объясняй.  
\- Объясняю, и хватит пинать меня ногами. Помните ту клиентку, которую я привел к Дэвиду?  
— Кэтрин Мэри Олдермен, помню. Своеобразная женщина, мужа не видел.  
— Это неважно, она же все равно с ним разводилась.  
— Развелась?  
— Пятнадцать миллионов алиментов, ты должен был это помнить.  
— Риторический вопрос, Диана. И откуда гражданский иск?  
— Помнишь, она говорила, что любит животных?  
— Еще бы, мне ее сова чуть биту не испоганила, паршивка.  
— Так вот, у нее есть крыса.  
— Рад за крысу.  
— Уилл, может, выпьешь?  
— Диана, первое разумное предложение за эту встречу. Да, спасибо. Илай, крыса. И где иск?  
— Для тех, кто не читал подробности, уточняю: вчера из бывшего общего дома миссис Олдермен вывозили мебель по поручению ее опять-таки бывшего мужа. Один из грузчиков уронил шкаф на хвост крысе.  
— Дыши, Уилл, дыши.  
— Вот не надо пить, когда я рассказываю.  
— Ыых-кх-кхы! Вашему грузчику надо дать премию, если крыса хоть вполовину такая же вредная, как сова.  
— Мы дадим ему премию за другое.  
— Илай!  
— Шучу, Диана. Так вот, это не простая крыса.  
— Ее запускали в космос?  
— Хуже.  
— Диана?  
— Пра… я думаю, раз двести прабабка этой крысы прибыла в Америку на «Мэйфлауэре» вместе со своей хозяйкой Мэри Аллертон, которая, в свою очередь, является много раз прабабкой миссис Олдермен. Миссис Олдермен ратует за внесение крысы в список национального культурного наследия, и даже если у нее это не получится, шум будет большой.  
— Она хочет подать в суд на бывшего мужа за причинение крысе морального ущерба, который вызвал у нее стресс.  
— Кх-кхы! У миссис Олдермен?  
— Нет, у крысы. Она беременна, и этот стресс может негативно отразиться на потомстве, что, в свою очередь, может привести к вымиранию крысиного рода, являющегося неотъемлемой частью истории этой страны… Что вы так на меня пялитесь? Я читаю по бумажке. Вот, наброски от крысы… то есть, от хозяйки.  
— Я сижу в полночь в собственном кабинете и думаю об истории страны.  
— В крысином аспекте. Да, я уже выпила два виски, сейчас полегчало.  
— Не забывайте, сумма иска будет очень значительной.  
— И в заголовках напишут: «'Локхарт/Гарднер' умеет находить большое в малом. Спасена честь культурного наследия США, и не их вина, что это оказалась крыса с 'Мэйфлауэра'». Куда мы катимся?  
— Это тоже был риторический вопрос. Уилл?  
— А можно, я посижу, снова спрятавшись за цветочный горшок? В качестве защиты.  
— Можно. Илай, я бы на твоем месте придушила или крысу, или хозяйку.  
— Я пробовал.  
— Крысу?  
— Хозяйку. Не помогло.  
— Рискну показаться небанальным, но если мы откажемся?  
— Под каким предлогом?  
— Неоднозначность положения крысы и временная недоказуемость упущенной выгоды. Мы не знаем, смогут или не смогут ее будущие дети иметь детей.  
— Отсрочить иск до этого момента? Когда там крысы достигают половой зрелости?  
— Диана, дай и мне выпить. Зачем я отказался от поста в Вашингтоне…

***

— У меня три новости — первая хорошая, третья плохая, а вторая лучше, чем третья. Или даже нет. С какой начать?  
— Илай, давай с хорошей, чтобы хуже уже не было.  
— Итак, хорошая новость та, что миссис Олдермен отказалась от мысли нанять нас адвокатами ее крысе.  
— Аллилуйя!  
— Судя по виду Илая, ты рано славишь бога.  
— Диана, позволь мне секунду счастья. А какая третья новость?  
— Мистер Олдермен хочет нанять нас защищать его от крысиных претензий.  
— Мы отказываемся.  
— Уилл, не спеши.  
— Диана права — не надо. Если мы откажемся, то он угрожает, что подаст на нас в суд за препятствование супружескому примирению и принуждение продолжить разводной процесс.  
— Это бред!  
— Но из этого можно сделать процесс. А так мы будем защищать не крысу, а от нее.  
— Что-то мне кажется, что вторая новость даже эту радость омрачит…  
— Уилл, положи биту.  
— Извини, Илай, чистый рефлекс. Так что вторая новость?  
— Адвокатом миссис Олдермен будет Пэтти Найхолм.  
— Черт!  
— Уилл, положи биту, кому я сказала!  
— Почему у нас в Чикаго так много крыс? Почему ее тридцать восемь раз прабабушка не свалилась с борта «Мэйфлауэра»? Зачем нам такое наследие?

***

— Протестую, ваша честь! Поведение миссис Олдермен никак не может характеризовать ее крысу!..  
— Я бы не был так уверен, мисс Найхолм. Знаете, бывают и мопсы, похожие на хозяев. Отклоняется.

***

— … как тут судья Станек?  
— Говори тише. Весь в пылу сражения, на прошлой неделе у него было дело о дятлах.  
— Не хочу ничего об этом знать, Диана, дятлов я не выдержу. Я могу что-то сделать?  
— Илай, можешь все-таки кого-то придушить?..

***

— Ваша честь, мы хотим предоставить в качестве доказательства исследования, проведенные в Йельском университете, относительно влияния стрессовых ситуаций, перенесенных крысами во время беременности, на их потомство. Исследованием охвачено пятьсот крыс разных пород.  
— Пэтти, и всем этим пятистам крысам роняли на хвост шкаф? А размеры шкафа соответствовали тому, что стоял в доме миссис Олдермен? А точка прищемления хвоста соответствовала травме, полученной крысой миссис Олдермен? А генетические характеристики крысы…  
— Уилл, ты соображаешь, какую чушь несешь?  
— Мистер Гарднер, как бы я ни наслаждался вашими доводами, давайте попробуем остаться к концу разбирательства в своем уме. На той неделе у меня было дело, где фигурировали дятлы, на этой неделе у нас крысы, что будет на следующей? Олени из упряжки Санта-Клауса?  
— Ваша честь, вы очень уместно упомянули Санта-Клауса. Как и он, данная крыса является частью американской истории, так как ее предки прибыли сюда на «Мэйфлауэре» и могут стоять в одном ряду с отцами-основателями…  
— На табуретке.  
— Простите, ваша честь?  
— Мистер Гарднер, не хохочите так громко. Стоять на табуретке, мисс Найхолм. Слава богу, что мои предки прибыли сюда нелегалами в трюме польского корабля на двести лет позже.  
— Но вы согласны, что история семьи этой крысы неразрывно переплетена с американской историей?  
— Хвостами.  
— Не перебивайте оппонента, мистер Гарднер. Мисс Найхолм, как и вы, прибегает к изумительной риторике.  
— Ваша честь?  
— Ваша честь! Мы не можем быть уверены, что данная крыса является прямым потомком той с «Мэйфлауэра». А если кто-то из предыдущих поколений был неверен в браке?  
— Мистер Гарднер, еще одно слово, и я оштрафую вас за неуважение к суду путем принуждения его к хохоту. У вас есть доказательства крысиной неверности?  
— Он может только разводить руками.  
— Да, мисс Найхолм, я вижу. Объявляется перерыв до завтрашнего дня. Я хочу услышать от вас соображения о том, что, черт побери, вам друг от друга нужно, а не наблюдать жалкую пародию на Гринпис. Иначе я объявлю дело прекращенным в отсутствие ущерба.

***

— Даааа…  
— Да.  
— Все-таки судья Станек – потрясающе умный человек.  
— Хм.  
— Ты не согласна?  
— Ну почему же. После дятлов я бы тоже не взялась за крыс.  
— Тем более с такими слабыми доказательствами ущерба.  
— Пэтти была в ярости.  
— Да? Ты тоже это видела? Буду должен судье выпивку.  
— Это могут посчитать взяткой, Уилл. Кому-кому, а тебе об этом надо помнить после прошлых обвинений.  
— Тогда я буду с ним соглашаться первые десять минут следующего процесса.  
— Уилл?  
— Диана, я пошутил. Но благодарен буду всю жизнь. Мне уже начала сниться эта проклятая крыса. Она сидела на моей бите и говорила, что я выбыл из игры.  
— Какой ужас. Мне почему-то только судья Станек снился.  
— Так это ты на него повлияла, мысленно?  
— В костюме Санта-Клауса, я двух слов не могла связать от изумления.  
— Хи-хии…  
— А, вы здесь? Дайте и мне успокоиться!  
— Стакан там, бутылка вот здесь. Наливай.  
— А что такое?  
— Уф!.. Сейчас сяду. Ооо, хорошо. Уф. Я нашел доказательства.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Крыса миссис Олдермен — не единственная тридцать восемь раз правнучка той исторической крысы.  
— О господи…  
— Уилл, подожди. Илай, ты о чем?  
— Я нашел ветеринара, который принимал роды у матери крысы. Всего родилось три крысеныша, но миссис Олдермен всегда утверждала, что выжил только один. А выжило два! Я проследил, куда делась эта крыса и могу утверждать, что американское наследие никогда не вымрет, даже если крысе миссис Олдермен еще пять раз уронят на хвост боеголовку.  
— Шкаф…  
— Эффект одинаковый.  
— Илай, еще раз напоминаю, что иск прекращен. И тащить в суд мисс Олдермен за обман мы не будем, иначе мне начнут сниться крысы.  
— Мне уже начали.  
— Как будто мне не начали! Мне снилось, что я сижу на «Мэйфлауэре» в трюме, и мимо меня бегает эта прабабка и что-то злобно верещит!..  
— Так, прекращайте этот разговор о крысах, скоро мы не сможем оправиться даже при помощи виски. Илай, правда о крысином роде навсегда останется тайной. Уилл, ты этой истории не слышал.  
— Да ни за что. И вообще я подумываю завести хомячка.  
— Диана, дыши.  
— Кх-кх! Кххыы!..  
— Извини, я не хотел. Значит, крысы в прошлом.  
— Именно. Только люди и никакой живности.  
— Кстати… нет, из чистого любопытства, Илай, ты не подумай… а у кого проживает сестра этой крысы миссис Олдермен?  
— Только никому.  
— Мы даже не разговариваем об этом, разве не видишь.  
— У Майка Крестивы. Эй, Уилл!  
— Так у него же была морская свинка!  
— А теперь крыса, и что?  
— Так, Крестивы у нас в клиентах не будет никогда, и это радует.  
— Откажем, даже если попросит.  
— В тот же миг.  
— За это надо выпить.  
— И за судью Станека.  
— Аминь.


End file.
